The true story of Merlin
by Gemini Malfoy-Potter
Summary: MerlinHPCrossover Arthur/Merlin DmHp Draco and Harry, finds themself in the past should i say Merlin's time... and they are in for a shock... UpForADOPTION
1. Potions and Time traveling

**Hiya! everyone i'm working on the second chapter of my DmHp story the truth... but this kinda came onto my mind in a U MUST DO IT!!! kinda way... so here it goes...**

**If i knew a way i would put it to bee an Merlin/Naruto/HP crossover but sadly im out of luck i u got an idea tell me and i might just wright it...**

**Disclaimer: let's just say that i DON'T own merlin or HP realy if thats the case then why are bradley and colin snogging al the time and tom and daniel hidding in broomClosets huh??? hah! there i do own it... wait...'talks to random person' um apparently non of that never happend so ... i do not own it... DAMN IT!!!**

**Warning: okay im a seriously Perverted 15 year old YAOi freak whit no love life what so ever... no i do not have a pure mind... do u need more -.-**

**Summary: MerlinHPCrossover Arthur/Merlin DmHp Draco, Harry, Ron and Blaise finds themself in the past should i say Merlin's time... and they are in for a shock... As they find out the truth of Camelot and the Two legends can they change the history so pepole will know the truth in the future, or can't they...**

**---------____________-------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lovleylineoftheslashyyaoiness~~~~~~~~~~~~...-----------**

**Chapter one: The accident...**

Harry walked fast towards the dungeons as he again was late for potion's class, he couldn't take away more points he had already taken away 250 points in three days!!! all because of Snape and Draco Bloody Malfoy.  
Actually he had a crush on the blond since third year he had no idea why, in fourth year he simply felt it cooming he had a huge crush on the slytherin prince... and he couldn't get out of it.  
'Sorry I'm la...!" "20 points from gryffindor" was all Snape said as Harry walked to sit in the only vacnt spot Draco Malfoy 'damnit' just his luck to get that seat.

(**a/n: my OH so understanding mum is making me sleep so... GOD! seriously she just can't se my artistic side... and art my frinds i do not need math for!... see u in the morning)**

Draco smirked at the shorter boy as he sat down, Harry looked at the blond 'please don't let me blush pleaseee~' he thought as he suddenly felt his cheeks burn when the other boy smirked looking straight into Harry's eyes.  
'Damnit! I'm totally blushing right now' he felt the heat going trough his face as he quickly looked away from the other boy.  
" Today were making a time travelling potion for going depending on the spoon an day back in time" excited mumbles were going through the room.  
"Potter fetch the ingredients I'll do the potion I don't want to become some weird goo on the floor" he said staring right into the green eyes of his potions partner, Harry only nodded slightly and walked to get the ingredients.  
"Okay I need... three cup's of mermaid tears........." he looked at his partner" it's the pearls! God you can't even get that right" Harry gave him the pearls not noticing the little black pearl going with it.  
"SPLASH!!!" was heard trough the entire dungeon, everybody looked at the couple smeared in blue/greenish goo "POTTER! What did you do!?" the blond screamed taking the bottle with pearls up... "God it's black tears here! Thats angry tears their dangerous!" and in the next second the boys suddenly glowed in a white light... and disappeared

**---------------------------------------------...............................--------------------------------------------------------**

**OH!!! cliffy!!! you should e happy i'm loving this story cuz now i'm gonna hurry with the next chapter ;) have a good day Love Gem'Heart'**


	2. Year WHAT?

**Hello my lovley people heres the second chapter of this lovley fic!!! i acctualy worked on this at school to begin with i just couldn't stop thinking about all lovley rew-'Chough' eum i mean readers 'smile' so here comes the boredom:**

**Disclaimer: yea i realy do own it thats why it's an full slash thingy... phu! i wish!!!**

**Warnings: words,slash,dominant seriously hot blondes and submessive cute ravens...**

**Summary:...read the first chapter -.-**

**so here goes ;)!**

**---thebeautifulslashylineofdoomthatijustadoresomuchthatieventakemytimewritingit,yesiamnice...wheniwantto---**

Draco groaned as he felt a weight land on his chest 'what the heck happend' he thought as he opened his eyes only too stare into those beautiful green eyes he lov-HATED! so much he pushed himself up on his elbows and stared at the boy in his lap "Potter, get the bloody hell of me" he growled.

The boy blushed and scattered of his lap "where are we? Harry asked looking around "and why are we here?..." "I would also like to know that" they heard a voice from behind them, they turned around only to come face to face with a crossbow and some guy behind it.  
"Who are you?" Draco sneered at the guy, looking him up and down the guy looked kinda like some rich guy from the medieval times he was well built with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was about two or three inches taller than Draco so he was older(you could also see that on his looks).

Harry on the other hand couldn't stop blushing 'god...this guy is hot'(2) he thought getting more red for every second(if that was possible) "eum... my name is Harry Potter and that git over there is Draco Malfoy" he said getting less worried as the guy just slightly lowered his weapon.  
"hmm...Merlin! Where are you!" he suddenly let out slightly looking around but quickly putting his eyes back on the two strangers "I'm here sire, soorryy~ but you just suddenly decided that it was a good idea to leave me with three dead rabbits and that bloody heavy sword of yours" another male voice came from behind the blond "well TRAIN you know, get STRONG like a manservant(3) should for his sire's sake" the blond said smirking at the boy, that came up behind him.  
The boy was about Draco's height maybe slightly taller but shorter than the blonde he had black hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin.  
"just asking as you know ours... what's your name?" harry said looking at the couple(A/N: couple! X#3) "and the other guys too" Draco put in after him.  
"oh i don't think you have the right too-" "that PRAT'S name is Arthur Pendragon and mine is Merlin Emrys... And well sadly his that prince of-" Merlin said but was interrupted by Harry.  
"Camelot! wait What year is this?!"  
"it's year 1468 of course you idiot"(4) Arthur said looking weirdly at the boy "shut it" Merlin said and looked at Harry  
"why are you asking for the year" all he got was the surprised face of Harry and a thud as Draco passed out.

**---------------------------thelineisbacktobeallevilandsayhereistheendofthischapter--------------------------**

**1: i don't know that much bout inches and foot as we only count in Centimeters in sweden**

**2:seriously Bradley is hot as hell can't say no too that ;)**

**3:That word always gives me the wrong idéas**

**4: Merlin was belived to have been born around the year of AD 576... but i just chose a year that could fit in... on the clothes and such**

**So thats it for this chapter TBC and all that i'm gonna work on the third chapter toworrow as the clock is...hmmm... 05:44!!!(in the night... is that Am or PM? in sweden we say like 15:00 mean 03:00 at the day after lunch time) OMG i didn't see that one comming well see yall bye!!!**

**BTW if i'm gonna UPDATE the third chapter i want atleast three reviews kay ;)**

**Rewievs:**

**None Y.Y well i didn't exactly wait with the second chapter but... oh well ^^ hope y'll review to the next one cus i'm relly not puting up the third chapter without ethleast... hmmm... 2 reviews... ByeBye my loves /Gem3**


	3. Draco VS Arthur PART1 zero x zero

Sorry i haven't had they time writing lately... Mostly cuz a test in school which did go pretty good btw!

Sooo... okay i hope your liking the story my loved ones X3, god i was up late last night and i was supposed (note supposed) to meet my BF today but i was to tired to do so... so yea, she pretty much wants to kill me i belive... I'm gonna start a new FanFic btw 'dodge things trown at me' sorry! but i really wanna do this it's a naruto fic for those that likes that...

I haven't chosen a name yet but it's me, my friends and the Akatsuki... in school... yea need i more say...

well here goes...

Warnings: SLASH, hot blondes and cute ravens... ;)

disclaimer: if i owned anny of it the world would meet its end... JK Rowling owns HarryPotter... i don't know who owns Merlin but i don't...

Last chapter:

_"oh i don't think you have the right too-" "that PRAT'S name is Arthur Pendragon and mine is Merlin Emrys... And well sadly his that prince of-" merlin said but was interupded by Harry._

_"Camelot! wait witch years is this?!"_

_"it's year 1468 of course you idiot"(4) Arthur said looking weardly at the boy "shut it" Merlin said and looked at harry "why are you asking for the year" all he got was the suprised face of harry and a Thud as Draco passed out._

YAY! Lets start the chapter...

-----Thewonderfulweirdolineofbeautifulslashydoomanddeath...Aaand the last letters in the swedish abc åäö ;P-----

Draco groaned as he waked up to a gentle hand over his forhead "whaaa... who?" he looked into the green eyes of his all time nemesis, he couldnt help but blush slightly as the boy smiled at him "your finaly awake, good. Merlin his awake!"

just a second later he saw the Raven from erlier standing in the doorway "hello how are you?" the boy said coming over and slightly looking him over...

"I'm fine no need to be all worried" he said slightly irritated going to stand up "oh no you don't" Harry said slightly pushing him down "let Merlin check you over first" "no need to act like a Mother-Hen potter i can manage" he said swating the boy's hand away.

An old man walked into the room whit a bowl of water in his hands "hello, my name is Gaius, i would like too know where you come from?" he put the bowl besides the bed and told the boys to wash off...

"we come from Englad sir" harry said looking at the expresions that showed on the mans face "England, well okay we will take you to the king so you can talk to him" he said walking away.

"potter one problem"

"what?"

"Camelot is in England... wich means you just looked like an total idiot saaying just Enland as that was obvius" the blonde said looking at im from over his nose.

"the kid is right you looked seriously stupid" a strong voice chukled from the door (*sigh* i love James voice)

"Oh, shut up you prick" harry said staring at the prince of camelot blushing _"Damn! he's hot... to bad he's an asshole... like other blondes i know" _he thought stealing a glance at Draco who simply looke back weirdly at him.

"well anyhow where in England DO you come from?" Arthur asked looking at the Raven

"well i come from London i don't really know about Malfoy over there..."

"I come from Ireland or well thats where i live when im at school... my actual house is in France... Paris"

"wait what... your French!?!?"

"yea... or no my mum is dad's English"

"oh! reallyyyy~ is that so~ well... ive never been in France but still... do you have a pass?" Arthur asked looking at Draco trying to stare him down...(not working by the way)

"PASS!? What the bloody hell do i need a pass for???" "To get into this land you Moron" "Noone calls a Malfoy A moron!!!" and the next thing you know the two (extremly HOT) blondes was wrestling on the ground(mmm hot sweaty blondes...damn i wish i were there)

"eum... i... Dra... Arth..." was slightly heard from Merlin as he tried to stop them

"oh merlins beard STOP IT YOU TWAT'S!!!" Harry let out as he glared at the blondes "Eum Harry what did you mean with Merlins beard?"

"well take that later... you two are BOTH morons so just shut up... now i would like to talk with just Merlin for awhile can you two get out and stay there without killing your proud asses?" Arthur and Draco simple looked at him and then turned around walking out.

"so..."

**---------------------------------**

**So sorry about stoping here it's 03:40 in the morning and i need some sleep plus i need to wright on my other stories...**

**Im gonna spend most of my summer brake wrighting on my stories so it's gonna get beter i promis ^^**

**And thank you so much Bec(double-Edged) for fixing my mistakes at the first two chapters i epriciate it....**

**Have a Wonderfull summer lots of love Gem3**

**Reviews:**

**LadyTiya- Don't worry i will ^^**

**Double-Edged- omg thank you that was really nice ^^**

**VoldyIsMoldy- Thank you i hope it will get better. No sadly my computure dosn't have that. Thank you so much i'm glad you said that :)**

**And please this time i would like 3 more reviws as always ^^**


	4. VeryShortChapter!

**Okay number Uno- Im seriously happy cuz now i got Microsoft word meaning i have a spelling program ^^****.**

**And number Nii- Im sorry it's been so long ive had some problems lately I was preoccupied with a convent here at home called närcon(there is a few videos on YouTube one called another skit about good versus evil is sub titled in English too if you wanna see it ;P) **

**And**** directly after that we had Ung08(young08) I know it's 2009 now but Stockholm is called 08…**

**So now Im kinda back on track… Ive just started ninth grade meaning it's my last year before the gymnasium it kinda creeps me out, plus we have more homework and things to worry about so I might be a bit gone now… or it might make me Wright more who knows XD…**

**Okay now the boring stuff---**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP or Merlin(bbc) we would meet Ragnarok(http :// en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Norse_ mythology ) ******** erase the spaces go to the part named Ragnarök…)(but simply said it's what the Vikings called the day the world would cease to exist)(BTW- if you go up a bit their will be a picture of a statue of a woman that woman is who I was named after just that in Sweden it's spelled with I and not Y)**

**Summary- read the first chapter**

**Warnings: you should know by now**

**Last chapter:**

_"__Oh merlin's beard STOP IT YOU TWAT'S!!!" Harry let out as he glared at the blondes "Eum Harry what did you mean with Merlins beard?"_

_"well take that later... you two are BOTH morons so just shut up... now i would like to talk with just Merlin for awhile can you two get out and stay there without killing your proud asses?" Arthur and Draco simple looked at him and then turned around walking out._

_"so..."_

**So here goes the new chapter have a great day…**

**Thebeautifullineofdoomydoombtwijustcan'tunderstandwhyyoubotherreadingthisseriouslyitonlytakesfromyourtime**

"So… why did you just say merlin's beard?... I mean I don't have a beard and even if I had it still don't make science"

"well you see, were from the future me and dra-Malfoy**(1) **we were in potions class when we got transferred here by accident… were wizards, just like you" harry responded.

"Oookay~ number one I have no idea how someone could get transported from that future, and what's potions class and last what's a wizard Im not aware that I am one of those" Merlin said getting slightly frustrated

"okay, I don't know how either we had in some wrong ingredient and this just happened, potions class is kinda like alchemy and/or making of medicine, and lastly a wizard is the same thing as a sorcerer" The raven said in one breath.

"Okay,(we say okay to much) for the two first thing we should talk to Gaius and for the third thing… Do not I repeat do NOT talk loudly about sorcery I don't know about you year but in this time you WILL get killed if you perform any kind of magic in the kingdom of Camelot, the king Uther made sure of that" he said in a hushed voice and looked harry straight in the eye " do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly, but Im not sure Malfoy will, he's a pure-blood and they grow up thinking that there is no better creature in this world than wizards and witches especially pure-bloods" he said looking kinda annoyed.

"Right, is witch another word for female sorcerers, and what are you if you more understanding in this?"

"Ye sit is and well Im a half blood meaning one parent was magic and one wasn't in my case both my parents was but my mum was a muggle-born meaning both her parents where normal humans"

"Oh, okay, well simply have to make Draco understand then, and well have to talk to Gaius but I have to go back to my shores I am the prince's manservant sadly enough" he said sighing "common"

"Yea… He is kinda hot though… That Arthur"

"Harry!"

All harry did was to chuckle

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Harry and Merlin walked out just to find …

- -

**Moahahahahahahaha a Cliffy!!! Just that I will Wright the next chapter directly after that ive posted this one ^^'''**

**Oh and thnks to all my reviewers:**

**TheMagicNumber- Omg! Thank you for the review and thnks for the kind way of telling me of my mistakes, I really appreciate everything!!!**

**VoldyIsMoldy- OFC!!!**

**SHEBEE-I will!!!**

**Han8661-you are… why?**

**06shart-hahaha I know sure Colin is SO cute but Bradley Is just so hot **

**Hee-chan2-I am right now!**

**Squrlie jack-well here you have it ;)**

**OMG 7 Reviews on one chapter that's the most ive ever gotten!!!!**


	5. AN

Hey this is a note witch i find very important, you see Im working on a poll right now witch i think you should vote on.

Its bout what story(s) I should work on the most right now and if you don't vote your favourite story will might just be put on hold for the ones with most votes so please vote away cuz I do have 10 stories in process…

So Vote for Your Story!!!


	6. 2nd authors note

Helloooo~~~ ^^ *dodges food* im sorry okay!!! ive been busy... kind of... a bit... no not at all acctualy im just lazy so sorry... i don't have a spelling program anymore sry.

The thing is i have writen the next chapter and im pretty sure it's done but it's on one of my mum's computures and im at dad's place at the moment so i can't put it up... sry


	7. my evil AN

ok so right now im in a writerblock and have been since that evil corupting wonderful...y hateful and just so HOT! glee slash couple Purt showed up so im sorry. but im gonna try wright something short to keep you entertained tomorow morning cus this week i will be without a computer and the week after thet i have it again...

its 23:47 meaning 11:47 PM and i have school at 08:20 tomorow meaning i have to get up at 5:40 and be away from home 7:20.

I will dress cuiqly and try to wright some extra chapters or short ones beafore i hurry of to my gymnasium(high school).

C ya all soon enough.


	8. AN4

HI! *waves happily* ehehe... okey so my school starts in a week and when that starts i w i ill be able to wright ^^ but it would also help an AWFULY lot if i got some ideas from u guys as im in a kkind of wrightersblock ^^'''

Love Gem


	9. UpForADOPTION

Hey guys,as might have noticed i suck at updating .'''

sooo~ ive decided to put all of my Fic's up for adoption :(

so if you're intrested please do tell me ;)

I'll might just make some fic's in the future but then i will finish them before i post them... or athleest make ALOT of chapters to put up while i work on the others ;o

it was great nowing all of these people liked my stuff, and hopefully we will see eachoter again in the future.  
Oh and btw, if you do Adopt my fic please don't forget to give me some credit ;)


End file.
